The present invention relates to an electric connection box (that is, electric junction block) of, for example, a relay box, a fuse box, an electronic control unit box or the like used as a power distribution apparatus mounted with an electric part and electrically connected to a battery and various electric loads by way of a wire harness on a vehicle of an automobile or the like.
An electric connection box mounted with an electric part and connected with a wire harness to electrically conduct to the electric part is introduced in JP-A-2006-149069 and JP-A-2005-185018. In such an electric connection box, a technology of facilitating to assemble parts is applied. Meanwhile, an electric connection box of attaching a terminal inserting member formed with a plurality of inserting grooves for inserting connection terminals to a terminal holding member projected with a plurality of the connection terminals is introduced in JP-A-2005-312129.
There is a case in which when the plurality of connection terminals provided at the terminal holding member are inserted to the plurality of inserting grooves of the terminal inserting member described above, unless insertion is carried out accurately, the connection terminal is deformed.